Eine neue Dämmerung
|Verlag=Blanvalet |OVerlag=Del Rey |Ausgabe= |OAusgabe= |Erscheinung=15. August 2016 |OErscheinung=2. September 2014 |Seiten= |OSeiten=256 |Reihe= |OReihe= |ISBN= |OISBN=0553392867 |Auflagen= |OAuflagen= |Ausgaben= |OAusgaben= |Epoche=Ära des Imperiums |Datum=11 VSY |Ereignis= |Charaktere=*Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Vidian *Skelly *Zaluna *Sloane }} Eine neue Dämmerung ist ein Roman von John Jackson Miller, der am 2. September 2014 in den USA erscheinen wird. Douglas Wheatley gestaltete das Cover, Dave Filoni schrieb das Vorwort zum Roman. Herausgegeben von Del Rey verfügt das Buch 256 Seiten Handlung. Eine neue Dämmerung ist der erste gemeinsame mit der Lucasfilm Story Group ausgearbeitete ''Star-Wars''-Roman und ebenfalls Pionier im neuen offiziellen Kanon. Er handelt vom Ex-Jedi Kanan und der Twi'lek-Pilotin Hera Syndulla, welche im Laufe der Geschichte zueinanderfinden und den ersten Bestandteil der Crew der Ghost bilden. Im Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium schließen sie auf dem Planeten Gorse und seinem Mond Cynda neue Freundschaften. Das Buch erzählt die Vorgeschichte zur neuen Serie Rebels und ist in Miller-Manier mit Symbolen und Doppeldeutigkeiten gespickt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Gebundene Ausgabe Buchrücken „''Der Krieg ist vorüber. Die Separatisten sind besiegt, und die Jedi-Rebellen ist vereitelt. Wir stehen an der Schwelle eines Neuanfangs.“ — Imperator PalpatineEigenübersetzung von Zitat „''The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning“ — Emperor Palpatine Klappentext Seit die Jedi zum Tode verurteilt und gezwungen waren von Coruscant zu flüchten, beschloss Kanan Jarrus lieber zu leben als der Macht zu dienen. Allein durch die Galaxis wandernd, von einem anonymen Job zum anderen, vermeidet er Ärger - vor allem mit dem Imperium - um jeden Preis. Aber als er einen tödlichen Konflikt zwischen den den rücksichtslosen imperialen Truppen und verzweifelten Revolutionären entdeckt, ist er erpicht darauf ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten. Dann brachte ein brutaler Tod eines Freundes durch die Hand des Imperiums den Ex-Jedi zu einer Entscheidung: sich der Angst beugen oder sich erheben und kämpfen. Aber Jarrus wird nicht alleine kämpfen. Komische Verbündete wie ein bombenwerfender Radikaler, eine ehemalige Überwachungs-Agentin, ein rachedurstiger Sicherheitsoffizier und die mysteriöse Hera Syndulla - eine Provokateurin mit eigenen Motiven - schließen sich mit Jarrus zusammen um das Imperium herauszufordern. Als ein Krise apokalyptischen Ausmaßes auf dem Planeten Gorse enthüllt wird müssen sie gegen einen der gefürchtetsten imperialen Vollstrecker zusammenstehen - für das Schicksal einer ganzen Welt und deren Einwohner.''Eigenübersetzung von „''Ever since the Jedi were marked for death and forced to flee Coruscant, Kanan Jarrus has devoted himself to staying alive rather than serving the Force. Wandering the galaxy alone, from one anonymous job to another, he avoids trouble—especially with the Empire—at all costs. So when he discovers a deadly conflict brewing between ruthless Imperial forces and desperate revolutionaries, he's not about to get caught in the crossfire. Then the brutal death of a friend at the Empire's hands forces the ex-Jedi to make a choice: bow down to fear, or stand up and fight. '' But Jarrus won't be fighting alone. Unlikely allies, including a bomb-throwing radical, a former Imperial surveillance agent, a vengeful security officer, and the mysterious Hera Syndulla—an agent provocateur with motives of her own—team up with Jarrus to challenge the Empire. As a crisis of apocalyptic proportions unfolds on the planet Gorse, they must stand together against one of the Empire's most fearsome enforcers—for the sake of a world and its people.“'' Inhalt |Weitere= *Macht }} Literaturangaben }} Weblinks * * auf * in der Einzelnachweise en:A New Dawn es:A New Dawn ru:Новый рассвет Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Kanon